Toxic Experiment(Rp)
Plot: 3 years after Mira's Escape from a lab in Adabat,the failed experiment Subject #427's pod opens. Walking up from his slumber he finds the bodies of the scientist Mira killed littering the lab and hallways. He sees the files on Mira on the computer and notices Mira has Axel's vector control the power he needs to become whole like the scientist wanted. Naming himself Toxic he vows to find Mira and absorb him to have his Vector control, even if he must kill anyone who gets in his way. Characters Mira the Mutant Hedgehog/ Subject481 Toxic the Mutant/ Subject #427 Axel the Hedgehog Mahdi the Weasel Nebula the Hedgehog Asonja the Hedgehog (Sonicsilva1) Zikuto the Wolf (Sonicsilva1) Col.Balta Baldrova the wolf. (Jaredthefox92) Ira ??? -Trisell Chronos Act 1 the Awakening Deep in the lab of Adabat scientist bodies lay on the floor, Mira stands in the mist of the chaos walking to the exit of lab. "I hate humans... I kill them all." Mira said as he leaves the lab. 3 years after the events of the wandering mutant A pod under the lab beeps with flashing colors as it slowly opens. smoke bellows out of the pod as a hands grip onto the sides. "Free? Finally." A Green hedgehog with a fox tail bat wings and ears steps out. "HEY RIPLEY!! WHERE ARE YOU?" The hedgehog shouted into the darkness. "Ripley..? You better not be sleep again." The hedgehog walked up stairs to the main lab. He saw the death and destruction Mira left 3 years ago. "The hell happened here?" A single computer lights the room the green hedgehog walks up to it and presses a button. Suddenly a recording of what happened plays. Mira can be seen slaughtering the scientist. "Subject #481.... the "Successful" Experiment? He has the power I want to become whole... Axel's vector control. I'll find him take vengence on him for killing Ripley, absorb him, and gain the vector control!" "I wouldn't if I were you.." A voice muttered from a shadowy corner. "How the hell did you get in here eh?" This place is supposed to be hidden." The green hedgehog turned around. Meanwhile on Nimagi... Asonja sat down, leaning back on a reclined chair and drinks a small sip of Scotch. "Argh...Im not sure if this is supposed to help my problems but...man this stuff is strong..." He muttered. He drank a bit of water to mask out the alcoholic smell. Mahdi and Axel where having a chess match obviously Axel was losing due to Mahdi being smarter than him. " I win again dude hehehe" Mahdi boasted. "Thats the 4th win this hour dude." "Axel Zaru Kiowa never loses a battle simulation like chess!!! WE GO AGAIN!!" Axel places his pieces on the board again. Mira just laughed at his father's stubbornness. Asonja just watched, easily getting a bit drunk. "You know Axel, you could just end the war easily with just your fist..." He took another sip of Scotch. They were tiny sips, not whole chugs luckily. "Um I dont think you should drink. Its unhealthy You look like your so drunk you havent had a job in years.... like a certain armadillo" (Zing) Axel said looking at Asonja. "SHUT UP IM NOT THAT DRUNK!" He threw the glass at him, missing his face by an entire foot. "...Damn it, maybe I am a little bit." Axel and Mahdi went back to there chest match. Mira still watching them. "I'll find some way to sober myself up..." He gets up and walked to his bathroom, smacking his head on the door. "Whoops...hold on." He opened it and took a cold shower. "I win again Axel 5th time" Mahdi said again. Axel crossed his arms. "I hate chess anyway!" He got up from the table and sat in the leader's chair. "Aw cmon dad don't be a sore loser." Mira teased. Asonja was listening in on their conversation and sighed, strangely envious. He finished showering and got dressed into some light clothing. ' At an Order base nearby.' "'''Yaaaaawwwhhn" A grey Moebian wolf let out as she just awoke from her bunk in the barracks. "A deep sleeper as always, Nina?" A familair gruff voice from what appreared to be a Moebian bear replied to the awaking wolf." "Shut up Dimitri."The wolf replied to the bear. "Get dressed, we're expected in the mess hall for chow."The bear laughed as her eyes dialated where she could see again. "I swear, if I have borscht one more time I will vomit." She said as she took off her covers and jumped down off the bunk. "I will take your portion then." The bear replied in yet more teases. "You always do, now turn away and let me get dressed." She replied to the bear. Balta and her comrade eventually entered the mess hall. Inside their entire force was eating their daily rations. Balta and Dimitri eventually got in line and were handed their rations before they both took an empty seat together at a table. In walks a Mobian shepard wearing a berret into the mess hall. He yells 'actung!' before everyone in the cafeteria turns to face him and gets up, including Balta and Dimitri. From the looks of things he appears as one of the commandig officers of the facility. The soldiers are quick to stand at attention and prepare to listen to what he has to say. "Guten tag F.R.O.S.T Unternehmen. Today you shall preform die reconnasaince mission at das nearby area. Wir have reports of strange activity in die area und we need to be sure ist is not sie G.U.N or Egg forces." The commander instructed. "Another recon mission." Balta thought in her head. '''At the lab.. "Well now, not very secret anymore now, is it?" The voice said, and stepped into the light. He was a navy blue hedgehog with stormy gray eyes. Small feet could be heard in the distance near the lab, just outside. A young-looking girl, feline, with pale orange fur and long red hair, glanced about the area somewhat nervously, her ears twitching about at the sound of conversation. She wore a plain red T-shirt and shorts. "Then I demand you to leave If your looking for something to steal there isnt any, this isnt an ancient ruins ya'know." The green hedgehog walked forward. The hedgehog walked forward a bit, too. "Oh, I don't want to steal anything." He replied. "I'm here to see what you're doing." The teenage feline walked closer to the entrance of the lab, looking around for where the voices were coming from. The green hedgehog walked up to the exit of the first chamber of the lab. " I doubt you can even keep up. "The hedgehog grew bat wings and started to take off hovering in the air for a moment. " Try too keep up then, if you do then i'll tell you what im about to do." He flew off into the hallway not noticing the feline. The girl jumped back at the sight of the flying person coming toward her direction, not screaming but noticeably surprised. The hedgehog took off after him, keeping up easily. "It seems you will have to try harder, mutant." He said in an airy voice. "heh" The mutant flew faster. "Almost at the exit.." The cat girl ran after them. The green hedgehog reached the exit and his wings retracted. The hedgehog slid to a stop behind him, panting heavily. "... H-hi?" The girl slowed down toward them. "What... are you doing?" "Great another pest in my home...." The green hedgehog sneered. "Why are YOU here..." "I just... I'm just here... Sh-should I not be?" She winced. "No, no you shouldn't I'm about to leave this place anyway." The hedgehog walked out of the lab to the outside. A wolf was hidden nearby, watching in a bush. He was eyeing the hedgehog that walked by him. "What... is this place?" The girl asked. The wolf came out of the bushes and peaked inside as well. "Looks like a lab. I hate labs..." The hedgehog grabs the wolf and put him in a head lock." I'M TIRED OF PESTS INFESTING MY LAB GIVE ME 3 REASONS WHY I SHOULDN'T SNAP YOUR NECK RIGHT HERE!!!" "Jesus, I've seen mutants in my life but you are SO FAR that ugliest one I've ever seen in my 700 years of living...and snapping my neck for invading your lab? Uhhh, well first I didnt step foot in it, that would be her fault." He pointed at the girl, nonchalant. The girl stepped back. "I didn't... I was just looking for what was..." "Hey relax, I'm kidding...Go inside while I'm still captured." She looked back and forth between the two of them before slowly walking toward the entance. "What're you waiting for? Go ahead inside! I can take care of this nasty abomination..." "Why are you attacking him?" She asked. The hedgehog sqeezed tighter on the wolf's head looking at the cat. " Don't you dare..." He muttered lightly. "Mira better not be this annoying...." The cat girl ran up to the hedgehog, attempting to pull his hands off of the wolf. The navy blue hedgehog in the lab followed them from behind. When he saw the cat girl, the wolf, and the hedgehog he sighed. "Kind sirs and madam, I must ask you to stop and back away from each other. There is no need to fight.." Zikuto burst into cyan flames, getting himself off of the hedgehog and ran inside, also grabbing the girl inside. He stopped, letting go of the girl and landing in front of the navy blue hedgehog. "Welp, never doing that again." The hedgehog nodded slowly. "And, by the way.. Good to meet you, Zikuto. I've heard about you from my daughter." He said, smiling. He was confused for a minute, but then his ears perked up. "Your daughter's Raven?! Then you must be...Nebula." "Guilty as charged." Nebula replied. "So.. What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked, looking around himself. "I just found that hedgehog walk out of it, since he was a Mutant...probably the ugliest I've seen..." He muttered. The hedgehog simply walked off heading into the city. "I'll drive Mira out that way before I absorb him he can tell me where this "Axel" is. I have nothing against him I just want to prove I'm the strongest person with the Aura of Fenrir!" The green hedgehog started talking to himself. The girl poked her head out. "Are we... not headlocking anyone anymore?" "No ima do more then headlocks..." The hedgehog promised before he walked down the hill until he was out of sight. "... What just happened?" She muttered. Meanwhile back on Nimagi Axel was looking at a map of Mobius. Asonja was back to his sober self, but was still drinking quite a bit of Scotch. He had some Cheerwine with him too. Suddenly an alarm and flashing lights on Axel's computer startled him making him fall backwards out the chair. Mahdi looked at the alarm and pressed a key on the keyboard. "Hey Axel look at this some creature is attacking a city." Axel got up looking at the screen a green hedgehog was seen blowing up building and killing civilians. "Crap welp we might as well help them....." "Yeah, you guys go on ahead. He looks like he's after you more than me so...have fun." Asonja said. Zikuto oddly wasnt there to retort to that statement. "You dont even know what he wants idiot. You're coming as well your part of this freedom fighter guild..." "But do I HAVE to participate in battle...?" "how else are you going to protect your self in case he knocks the rest of us out?" Mahdi teased. "well hes right Asonja....." Axel put in. "...By not participating. Please, you two are stronger than me combined. There's no WAY I have a chance against someone like that." "The only reason why cuz you get drunk off of scotch and sit on your ass all day and not make effort to better yourself." Mira interupted Axel when he was about to say something.Category:Brudikai222 Category:Ask to join roleplay